Daddies and Doggies
by AvngAngl
Summary: What happens when young Jack wants a dog for his 10th birthday? Will Daddy cave in? Will his step-mom agree? Will They ever live down the type of puppy Jack wants? Read on as hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CM or the characters. This is just a fun piece depicting my opinion on how the Hotchner's would go about dealing with their child wanting a dog. Reviews are welcome. Especially if you all think I should continue.

_**Daddies and Doggies**_

"Dad?" Nine year old Jack Hotchner said from the doorway of his father's home office.

At the sound of his sons voice Aaron Hotchner stopped what he was doing and turned to his son. "Yeah Jack?" he asked.

"Umm I wanted to ask you something." Jack looked at his feet.

Hotch knew his son was nervous about whatever he was going to ask him. Jack usually only got this way if he was afraid that whatever he was going to ask him would garner a 'No' answer. Proceeding carefully the trained profiler watched his son's expressions intensely.

"Sure buddy what's on your mind?" Hotch remained upbeat to help his son relax.

"Well…ummm…you know my birthday is coming up.?" Jack began

"Yes, I remember that." Hotch remained aloof. "You're getting big there buddy, 10 is a big milestone."

"Right Dad, it is!" Jack exclaimed. "And well I wanted to know if I could get a special present?"

"What sort of special present Jack?" Hotch was skeptical now.

"Well I was talking to Uncle Dave." Jack began.

"Never good." Hotch sighed interrupting his son.

"Dad!" Jack complained "Let me finish. Please"

"Sorry son go ahead." Hotch rolled his eyes then spun his chair to completely face the boy.

"Anyway, like I said I was talking to Uncle Dave about what I want for my birthday. And he told me that if it's ok with you guys he would help me pick out the right present." Jack rushed his speech.

"Jack? What right present would this be?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"Ummm well you know my friend Mike from soccer?" Jack asked

"Yessss." Hotch dragged the answer out.

"Well his dog Mable just had puppies and his parents said we could have one. Uncle Dave said he would help me pick the right one for us. And I would take care of him I promise."

"Jack…son…a dog is a big responsibility." Hotch began. "What kind of dog are we talking about?"

"I know a dog is a huge deal Dad…I'll take good care of him I promise. You said last time I asked that we had to be in a house not an apartment first and now we are." Jack reasoned.

"What kind of dog Jack?" Hotch was a bit worried.

"Mable is a Husky. But the puppies aren't all Husky Dad. Mike said the daddy is their aunt's pomeramian." Jack stumbled over the breed name.

"You mean a Pomeranian?" his Dad asked.

"That's it. A Pom-er-an-ian." Jack sounded out the name. "But Mike said that the puppies are called 'Pomskies'. They're what is called a designer dog." Jack was proud that he remembered Mike's description word for word.

Hotch just shook his head at the idea of a 'designer dog.' He thought carefully for what he was going to say to his son next.

"I'm glad you understand the responsibility involved Jack, but what about when I have to be away? You know we just can't leave a dog alone here? You're at Aunt Jess's or Penelope's." Hotch shot back. "Huskies are big dogs. What if these pups take after their mother? I don't know if people want to help with such a big dog?"

"Uncle Dave said the puppy could stay with his sitter and Mudgie. And I talked to Aunt Jess she said as long as the puppy was potty trained he could stay with me and Henry. You can talk to Aunt Penelope about staying here when Aunt Jess can't babysit us. Please Daddyyyy please? I'm a big boy now." Jack was pleading with his father.

"Jack…I…I can't just say yes without talking to JJ about it first." Hotch deflected.

"We can talk to her tonight. Please Dad. JJ loves me she'll say yes. Besides Uncle Spence says that a dog actually increases a person's life extancy." Jack gave his father his best puppy dog look.

"Expectancy Jack." Hotch sighed. Inwardly laughing as his son attempted to sound like the BAU's resident genius.

"Ex…pect…ancy…" Jack said the correction. "Will you please talk to JJ…..Pleeeeassse?"

"Jack I?"

"Pleeease."

Hotch slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine…WE will talk to JJ tonight after dinner. But Jack, you remember that JJ is frightened of dogs don't you?"

"I know…bad dogs made her scared…But Dad, Uncle Dave said a good dog could make her not so scared." Jack explained.

Taking a deep breath and silently cursing David Rossi, Aaron thought that if he survived this conversation with JJ still married he'd be a lucky man. "Ok, Jack after dinner then we'll talk to JJ."

Jack threw himself at his father hugging him tightly. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

"Love you too buddy. I just hope JJ remembers how much we love her too after the conversation." Aaron mused.

"Dad, why would JJ forget we love her?" Jack was a bit confused by his father's look of sheer terror. "And Dad, why do you look scared?"

Aaron sat back in his chair and looked at his son. Jack was growing up so fast, at ten he was already tall for his age and still growing. He was muscular for his age too having played sports since he was 4 years old. Yet in some ways his appearance hid the fact that he was still a young boy who didn't understand the adult world. He chose his next words carefully "Jack, son there's something you need to learn about adults and girls in general."

'What Dad?" Jack asked his father with a puzzled look on his face.

"They really don't like surprises that they themselves haven't orchestrated." Aaron exhaled.

"Huh? I don't understand?" Jack was confused.

"I know Jack, you will someday, trust me." Aaron rubbed his hand through his hair. "Let's just hope JJ's in a good mood after picking Henry up ok."

"Ok Dad." Jack was still confused.

"Why don't you go straighten your room, I'm going to start dinner ok." Aaron told Jack. Figuring if he did things around the house it would help soften JJ up for this conversation."

"Ok Dad. Oh and dad?" Jack said. "Mike said they have a puppy cam set up to see Mable and her puppies. Do you want to look? I wrote the website down."

Aaron looked at Jack. He knew that Jack seeing the puppies would get his hopes up about getting one. But then again maybe seeing them himself he would know best how to approach his wife about this. After all what harm could a small dog do? If he was truthful to himself he always wanted a dog. He had one growing up and that dog helped him through some of the darkest times of his childhood. He wanted one when he and Haley were married but she was allergic. After her death, being in the apartment the time never seemed right. Not to mention his job didn't really allow for dependent pets. What could it really hurt to watch a web cam video of the puppies?

"Ok, Jack." He said. "Let's take a look at these puppies."

"Yay! Thanks Dad." Jack cheered running off to his room real quick then skidding to a stop in his dad's office. "Here dad, this is the webcam site."

Aaron typed the address into his browser and wait a few seconds, as the site came into view he actually had to bite back a laugh. There are the screen were six of the smallest looking furry puppies he had ever seen.

"Let me see too Dad" Jack clamored trying to get a view of the computer screen.

"Hang on Jack. I'm trying to read what the owners have written about the puppies. I'll let you look in a minute. They appear to be sleeping right now anyway." Hotch sighed at his son's exuberance. As he read the description he actually chuckled. "Uncle Dave is going to have a field day with this one."

"What? Why Dad? Jack's face fell.

"I'll read you the description. These are not a dog mix that Uncle Dave would ever consider to be worthy. Uncle Dave likes big dogs Jack. These aren't." Hotch pulled Jack up onto his lap seeing the confusion on his sons face. He began to read the information to Jack.

'Pomsky puppies for sale. Six cute, cuddly balls of fluff to love and amaze even the most ardent dog hater. Momma Mable is purebred Husky with huge blue eyes and soft dense coat. Dad, Noodles is a purebred Pomeranian with caramel colored eyes and also a soft dense coat. There are 3 male puppies and 3 female puppies. Born on July 3rd, 2013 these lovable pups will get no bigger than 10-15 pounds. Easy to train and not barkers, only serious buyers need call. If interested please call 703-555-2938 between the hours of 6-9 pm. Ask for Mark or Jasmine.'

"Jack you realize that these are small dogs? Not even as big as Mudgie or Uncle Derek's Clooney." Hotch asked Jack to confirm that he realized what these dogs were like.

"Mike said they'd be small. Maybe a small dog wouldn't scare JJ so much?" Jack reasoned.

"Just as long as you know. They are cute though aren't they?" Hotch smiled at the screen.

"I like the black and white one there. He's the protector. See how he lays around the other puppies. He's like you Dad." Jack said adoringly. Hotch laughed.

"Ok buddy you don't have to butter me up. I'd love a dog. Even a small one like these. But I won't upset JJ if she's not ok with it. She had a very bad experience with dogs a few years back and I don't want her to feel pressured ok." Hotch explained to him.

"Ok Dad. I understand. Uncle Dave explained to me one day when we were over his house and JJ got scared when Mudgie barked. But I sure do hope she'll want to at least see them." Jack sounded disappointed.

"Well let's wait until after dinner to talk to her. Then we'll show her the webcam and if she agrees then we'll all go take a look at them. In the mean time I will call Mike's parents and let them know we are interested in the black and white one ok." Hotch told his forlorn looking son.

"Really Dad? Wow thanks." Jack hugged his dad.

"Alright well we'll leave this site up for later. Let's go straighten the house and get dinner ready so JJ doesn't have so much to do when she gets home. Maybe if we get her in a good mood she'll be more receptive." Hotch speculated out loud to his son.

Both Hotchner's left the office to get to work on their chores for the evening after calling Mike's parents and finding out that the black and white puppy was indeed a male and still available. By the time 6pm rolled around dinner was ready, Jack was already bathed, homework was done and they were waiting for JJ and Henry to get home.


	2. Memories of How We Came to be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CM or the characters. This is just a fun piece depicting my opinion on how the Hotchner's would go about dealing with their child wanting a dog. Reviews are welcome. Especially if you all think I should continue. This chapter was recommended by my son. He said I needed to explain the backstory of JJ and Aaron.

_**Daddies and Doggies**_

JJ was exhausted by the time she reached home. Sitting in their driveway she reflected on the past two years. She had to smile at the memory of her former boss showing up at her apartment the night she had been told she had to leave her BAU family. He had showed up on her doorstep disheveled and looking like he had gone 10 rounds with a prize fighter. She remembered how he stood in her living room not at all the sure and confident man he portrayed to everyone else. She remembered him stumbling over the words as he told her that he couldn't lose her in his life. How since Haley's death she had been the one to drag his spirit back to the living. How her quiet yet firm resolve helped him learn how to be a better parent for Jack. He had told her he loved her. Being shocked by his admissions she remembered her reaction to is words. She had thrown her arms around his neck and held him tight as she admitted she loved him too. They had taken their relationship slowly at first. Keeping it to themselves and slowly allowing their sons to get used to the idea of them being a couple. Then Emily had happened and they had to keep the biggest secret of their lives. Yet through it all they held tightly to each other. Aaron had opened up to her in ways she never dreamed of since that first day she had joined the team. He was loving and funny at home leaving his dark brooding stoic work persona at the office. He made sure that when he was home he had time for his family. In short he made every moment of their time together count. The biggest change for their lives was when Jessica announced she would no longer watch Jack. She didn't approve of Aaron's relationship with her. She had been hurtful and spiteful when she told Aaron that Haley must have been right and they had had an affair while Haley was still alive. Aaron uncommonly got angry. Telling Jessica that while he had appreciated her help with Jack in the years since Haley's death, that she needed to look at the reasons why they divorced. If she had bothered to do that she would have found out that it was Haley who had been caught cheating with her personal trainer in their own home. That the day he had left to go meet the team in Milwaukee he had done so only after confronting Haley about her cheating. Jessica of course denied everything cursing and yelling at him about how he had gotten her sister killed. It wasn't a pretty confrontation. From the day Jessica had left his and Jack's lives JJ had stepped up, making sure that when he had to be out on cases, Jack was with her and Henry. In short she began mothering both boys with expert finesse. It had been after Emily's death that they had realized just how much a family the four of them had become. After much talking they decided that they would marry and move in together. She chuckled at the memory of Aaron showing up at her apartment two days after they had made their decision to make their relationship permanent. He and Jack were dressed in casual suits both had come bearing bouquets of flowers. When they both bowed to their knees she was shocked. When Jack held up a small black ring box while his father took my hand and asked for me to marry them I cried. When Jack asked for me to be his 'mom' and Henry to be his 'brother' I cried harder. As Aaron slipped the elegant diamond ring on my left hand I had begun sobbing. Henry bringing me tissues from the kitchen had me shaking with sobs. Saying yes was never a doubt, it was a dream come true. That weekend we had quietly gotten married. Neither of us wanted a big fanfare. We knew we would tell the team soon enough but we had agreed that we wanted 'us', our family to be in a good place before that happened. Aaron had been somewhat upset having to take off his wedding ring that next Monday morning. But I had told him that it was only temporary. That we would get our family settled in a new house and then we would have a party to celebrate with the team. So every weekend Aaron was home they house shopped. It was a co-worker of JJ's from the DOD that had told them about a big beautiful house just coming on the market by her. JJ had gone to look at it while Aaron was out on a case. It was a huge Plantation house on the outskirts of Manassas, barely 20 minutes from Quantico. It needed work both inside and out but it was perfect. The house sat on nearly 5 acres of land that backed up to the Civil War battle site. Having 6 bedrooms, five bathrooms, a large eat in kitchen, huge family room, formal living room, formal dining room plus a huge outdoor area for the boys to play and a pool. They felt like they could make a home here. They had quickly put an offer in on the house and were happily surprised when the offer was accepted. The house needed work, the kitchen and bathrooms had to be updated. The back yard was in desperate need of some TLC, one of the downstairs bedrooms was converted to an office for both of them. JJ had picked out period furniture for the living room and dining rooms, but she left the kitchen and family room more modern. After all that was probably going to be where they spent the most time. It had taken nearly a month for the workmen to finish the restorations and refurbishing of the house but once they were all moved in the wait was worth it.

JJ remembered their first dinner in the new house and the surprise she gave Aaron. Tucked into his napkin was the paperwork signed by her indicating her name change to Jennifer Hotchner. Also tucked in the paperwork was the papers he would need to sign to change Henry's name to Henry Jareau Hotchner. She remembered Aaron crying when he read the papers, having a family again meant the world to him. And so their family went moving in and out of their days. About a month after all their paperwork had been completed she and Aaron decided it was time to tell their BAU family. She remembered the weekend they invited the team to their new home. Dave had arrived first and immediately questioned them regarding why this was a house and not either of their apartments. Aaron had deflected Dave by telling him they would discuss everything when the whole team arrived.

They didn't have long to wait until the entire team assembled in their new house. Aaron was the one to address them all with their news. Morgan and Reid had been confused. Penny had been happy but had her distinctive pout in place. Dave smirked as if he knew all along about the two of them. Ashley didn't know what to think, she was a part of the team but yet wasn't as close to the others as Emily had been. That would take time. JJ remembered Derek trying to wrap his head around their news.

"So you both are saying that not only were you dating, you've gotten marred, bought a house, adopted each other's kids and kept us completely in the dark while doing this?" Derek summed up.

"Yes, Derek." Aaron had quirked his eyebrow.

"Why?" Was all Derek could come up with?

"It's easy Derek. After Strauss made it clear that JJ was leaving us I realized that I didn't want to continue with this job without her in my life every day. I also realized that if I didn't leave the safe confines of my own dreams I would never know if JJ felt the same way. So I went to her and declared my feelings to her. To my shock she shared those feelings. I'm sorry if you all are upset that we didn't tell you right away, but you know both of us we're private people and wanted to make sure that our relationship was going to remain true. Not just for ourselves but for the kids as well. After Jessica told me that she would no longer watch Jack, it was JJ who stepped up and made it possible for me to continue working in the field, taking Jack when I was gone. Making sure he got to school and soccer. I had made the changes to allow her to be his guardian if I wasn't available. It didn't take long for all four of us to realize that we were a family. The only thing we needed or wanted was to legally be that family. When JJ accepted my proposal we decided to just marry quietly, we didn't want a big fanfare. You all know us, we're not the big party people. We got married, bought this house and settled in and now we want to share our happiness with those we love the most. You guys." Aaron told their whole story to a rapt audience.

"Well, I for one are happy for you both. You both deserve some happiness and it sure looks like you are all so happy here." Dave smiled putting an arm over each of our shoulders.

"We are Dave. We are. I never thought I could have a family again, after Haley and all. But…" Aaron had trailed his words off his emotions almost getting the better of him.

"So how are my little G-man and munchkin dealing with all this change?" Penelope had asked her exuberance tempered for the first time by her concern for her two favorite little boys.

"They are ecstatic Penny, and we have more news." I said told my best friend.

"OH?" They all said in unison.

"Yep, as of Friday morning last week it is official, I am Jennifer Hotchner, wife of Aaron, mother to Jack and Henry Hotchner." I stated waiting for the truth of my words to hit them.

It took several minutes but finally it was Reid who exclaimed "What? You adopted each other's kid?"

Aaron laughed at Reid's eyes going wide with shock. I smiled softly. The rest of the team looked back and forth between us, themselves and the boys who had chosen that moment to join us.

"Yep we're a real family." Jack announced proudly to the group assembled. "Daddy, me, Henry & Mommy"

"Yep yep" Henry mimicked. "Mama, Dada, Jack Jack."

"Awe how cute." Penny gushed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Dave questioned. "What about Jessica, Aaron? How'd she take these changes?

"Boys, Can you go get me the paper plates for our food?" JJ hustled the boys out of the room.

"Sure Mommy, I can reach them. Come on Henry, grown-ups want to talk alone." An insightful Jack told the group.

When the boys left the room, Aaron turned to the gathering who could see the anger flitting across his face. "I will only say this once and after that I hope you all leave well enough alone. Jessica made it clear several months ago that she didn't approve of my relationship with JJ. She decided that the cause of my divorce from Haley was because we had an affair. I set her straight but she has chosen to step out of ours and Jack's lives. It was one of the reasons that pushed JJ and I to formalize our relationship. I need you all to know that I am happy, JJ's happy and most of all the boys are beside themselves with happiness. I hope you'll all be happy for us."

"Hotch man. We're thrilled for you both and the boys. It doesn't take a profiler to see how much you both love each other and your boys." Derek said patting Aaron on the shoulder.

"Aaron we all know that there was always tension between Jessica and JJ. I'm sorry she's taken that position. But like Derek said we're are thrilled for you. You both deserve this happiness and so do those two boys. This is unexpected yes, but not surprising." Dave said sincerely.

"I'm mad boss man." Penelope pouted. When the group looked at her with complete shock she amended. "I had so wanted the BAU wedding of the century. I bet boss man here looks hot in a tux. Not to mention my little cherubs in suits. Despite my utter disappointment for not getting said wedding I am finally relieved that you both stopped fighting the cosmic rightness of your union. This is so kewl. Just don't leave me out of any future Hotchner babies, and I'll forgive this Faux Pax."

"Penny, I promise if Aaron and I ever have a child I will make sure that you and you alone get to go through 'all' the pregnancy ups and downs with me." JJ smirked at her best friend.

The group celebrated the rest of the night. Happy to finally have something pleasant to get together about.

JJ sighed at the memories of that night and the happy times the team had in spite of everything going on in the aftermath of Emily's murder. Time had seemed to go slowly over the next few months. JJ remembered the ultimatium she and Aaron were given to allow JJ to come back to the BAU. Chief Strauss had told the couple that while there was nothing explicit about a married couple working together there were reservations. So in order to accurately evaluate JJ's reinstatement in the role of profiler Aaron would have to take an assignment away from the unit. They weren't prepared for him to be shipped to Pakistan however. After many tears and anger the couple decided that they could weather the separation and come out of it stronger. Dave and Penelope stepped up helping with the boys to allow JJ the time to grow used to her new role on the team. Derek had continued to hunt for Doyle. It took seven months for everything to come to a boiling point but in the end their team triumphed in returning Emily to their fold. Their family flourished, the team grew closer even with some bumps because of their 'lie' about Emily. Life was perfect for them. Until 2 weeks ago when JJ suspected she was pregnant. She was apprehensive about a new baby, after all Jack was turning 10, Henry was 7 already, she didn't know if Aaron would be happy with having to do diapers and midnight feedings all over again. She hoped he and the boys would be happy about adding to their family. Right now however, she knew he had to go inside because Aaron would be worried about her if she dallied any longer. Slowly she gathered her things and got out of her car and went into the house. What greeted her made her heart and mood lighten.


	3. Boys, Babies and Puppies Oh My

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CM or the characters. This is just a fun piece depicting my opinion on how the Hotchner's would go about dealing with their child wanting a dog. Reviews are welcome.

_**Daddies and Doggies**_

Henry ran into the house first happy to be home. JJ followed but was stopped short when she entered and saw the site before her. Their living room was spotless, and Aaron was standing by the kitchen with her apron on smiling broadly at her.

"Hi babe long day?" He said walking over to her. He was interrupted by Henry running to him

"Dadddddy" Henry yelled.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" Hotch knelt down to hug the little boy.

"It was good. I did my homework in the Drs. Office." Henry announced proudly.

"Drs?" Hotch questioned looking at JJ.

"Hi Hon. Ummm I need to get changed. Come with me to the bedroom." JJ looked at him pleading with her eyes for understanding.

"JJ? What's going on?" Aaron was worried.

"Nothing is wrong Aaron. I need to talk to you in private." JJ told him. She headed up the stairs to their bedroom turning to look at Aaron again she said "Are you coming?"

Aaron followed her upstairs into their bedroom. Once the door was closed he turned to JJ and demanded "Who went to the Doctor JJ?"

"Aaron?" JJ stammered.

"Who? Is Henry ok? Was it you? Are you ok?" Aaron was panicking.

"Aaron calm down. Henry's fine. I'm fine. I do have something to tell you though. And I don't know how you're going to react to the news." JJ soothed.

"JJ? Please what' wrong? Please tell me." Aaron begged.

"Aaron sit down. You're going to give yourself a stroke." JJ waited until he sat down and then went to stand between his legs with her hands on his shoulders. "Aaron I know we've never really discussed this. And I hope you'll be ok with my news."

"What news JJ?" Aaron looked up into her face.

"I'm pregnant Aaron." JJ rushed the words out hoping to minimize the shock.

Aaron sat there staring at her blankly for a few moments. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs and doubt of what she had just told him. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. About six weeks along." JJ let all emotion drain from her answer. She was scared that Aaron wouldn't accept their baby.

"A baby? How?" he stuttered.

"Yes, a baby. And the usual way. Listen I know we didn't plan this and I'm sorry if you're not happy about it…" JJ let her hurt come to the front. She could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"JJ…I…" he rubbed his hands through his hair. "Wow, a baby." He exhaled.

"Can you at least tell me if you're mad, sad, or happy?" JJ bit out.

Aaron looked at her and his heart constricted when he saw her tears. He immediately stood up and put his arms around her. "Oh babe, I'm not mad or sad. I'm in shock actually. We're having a baby."

She wrapped her arms around him as a small sob escaped her.

"Awe Jayje don't cry. Please don't cry. Are you happy?" He tried to comfort her.

"I'm scared Aaron. About the baby, about your feelings, about the boys, about the team." She truthfully told him.

"Jennifer, look at me." He cupped her face tilting her head to look directly into her eyes. "I'm not upset. I'm happy, like I said in shock too, but I'm happy. I love you JJ. You're giving me the greatest gift I could ever receive." He lowered his head to gently kiss her warm lips.

"Really? You're happy." She asked again.

"Terrifyingly so but yes I'm happy. A little girl would be fantastic. Especially if she is just like her Mommy." He kissed her nose. "Just give me a little while to wrap my head around all this. An hour ago I was in a panic over Jack's request for his birthday, and now I'm standing here finding out I'm going to be a father again. Talk about 180 turn." He chuckled.

"A girl would be nice." JJ sighed.

"What did the Dr. say? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Aaron's face turned concerned again.

"He said everything looked good. He does want to watch my blood pressure though. Especially as it had skyrocketed with Henry. But so far baby and I are doing well." JJ explained. She looked at him quizzically then his words about Jack's birthday finally sinking in. "What about Jack's birthday?"

"Oh crap. Listen JJ, Jack came to me about what he wants for his 10 birthday. I don't want you to freak out and get stressed so I will tell you now. All I ask is that you just please think about his request and hear him out. He's so trying to be a responsible young man."

JJ saw the love in his eyes for his son. She could probably figure out what Jack wanted. He'd dropped enough hints lately. But she would let Aaron and Jack talk to her first. "He wants a puppy doesn't he?"

"How'd you know?" Aaron was stupefied that she guessed.

"It's the mother in me not the profiler. He's been dropping hints for years Aaron. He's so attached to Dave's dog. And Morgan's too, it was only a matter of time that he got around to asking us for one of his own. You explained to him about my fears didn't you?" She told him.

"I did. And his answer was that 'bad dogs made you scared maybe a good dog can make you not so scared. He also talked to Dave and Jess about when we're out of town. Dave said he would talk to his dog sitter and Jess apparently said ok as long as the dog was housebroken. He also mentioned Penelope, and asking her if she would help when he and Jack are with her. His friend Mike's dog had puppies and he would like one of them."

"I see." JJ simply said.

"Jen?" Aaron was concerned because she didn't say more.

"What kind of puppies Aaron." JJ asked with very little emotion.

"Well they're what's called designer dogs. Mable the mother is a Husky and Noodles the father is a Pomeranian. They're small JJ. They're kind of cute too. Mike's family has a puppy cam set up. I looked." Aaron explained. Smiling slightly at the last part.

"And who's going to walk the dog? Pick up its poop? Feed it? Train it?" JJ rattled off all that would entail if they had a dog.

Aaron was glad she was asking all these questions now. It was better to get any anger she had over the idea of a dog here while they were alone rather than with Jack present. "JJ, I…we would have to teach Jack and Henry also about the burdens of such a responsibility. I'm not going to lie to you and say that Jack would do everything. But he's willing to learn and willing to try his hardest to be responsible for a pet. It could be a good thing for the kids."

"I see." She said. "Can we meet these puppies before we have to make a decision?"

"I did call Mike's dad, and told him we may be interested in one of the pups. He said whenever we're ready to come see them in person they would make arrangements around our schedule. Also, you can watch the puppies and their mother on the puppy cam." Aaron told her sensing she might just agree to this.

"I do think you are right that the boys could learn from having a dog. You know my fears Aaron and I don't want to commit until I can meet the puppies myself. Also, I want Jack to talk to me directly. And he has to understand that this cannot be a whim of his. Especially with the baby coming and all." JJ actually smiled. "How small is small by the way?"

Aaron chuckled. "Well their called 'Pomskies' and according to Mike's dad they won't be bigger than 10-15 pounds. They're actually pretty adorable Jay."

"Adorable huh? Well first things first. We need to tell the boys about the baby. And I'm hungry." JJ told him.

"OH my God, I completely forgot dinner crap. You and baby need to eat. The boys too. Shit Jayje with all this excitement I forgot." Aaron was I a near state of panic.

"Aaron stop. Baby and I are fine. Really. And if dinners ruined we'll order out. Just tell me again that you're happy about the baby." JJ laughed.

He scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled at her neck "Oh babe, I'm ecstatic about the baby. Scared shitless too but ecstatic."

"I'm happy too Aaron. Our baby. It has a nice ring to it." She nuzzled him back.

Refusing to put her down Aaron walked to the bedroom door and JJ opened it. He carried her down the stairs and to finally set her back on her feet in the kitchen. Checking on his dinner Aaron was relieved to find out that his pot roast hadn't been ruined. While JJ set the table Aaron went to get the boys for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Aaron and JJ both were working out how to tell the boys about the baby. Jack was working out how to ask his step-mother for the puppy and Henry was just quiet.

"Boys." Aaron began after they had eaten and he and JJ cleaned off the table. "Your mother and I want to talk to you both."

"Yes Dad" Jack spoke for the two.

"Well, you know we've all been together or a long time right." Aaron wasn't sure how to put this to the kids.

"Yeah Daddy" Henry said.

"Well you're mom and I, we need to tell you boys something." Aaron began.

Both boys looked at them curiously. Jack immediately thought it had to do with his birthday request and spoke up.

"Dad? Is this about what we talked about?" The adults could hear the trepidation in his voice.

"Boys, listen. For a while now it's just been the four of us. But, we just found out that we're going to have a baby." Aaron told them quickly.

"A Baby?" the boys said in unison.

"Yep, a baby brother or sister. This means there going to be some changes around here for all of us. A lot of them will be good changes too. Like after the baby is born I'll be staying home for a while. Daddy and I haven't really had a whole lot of time to let this news sink in so for a little while this will all be new to us too. We wanted to tell you boys right away though." JJ explained to the boys.

"When would the baby be here?" Asked Jack.

"Do I have to share my room?" asked Henry.

"Sometime around June, is my due date? But we won't know for sure until the Dr. can date how old the baby is via a sonogram. That's a picture taken with a machine that measures sound waves. And no Henry you won't have to share. We'll convert Dad's office into a room for the baby. We're telling you both now because we don't want you to worry if I get sick and have to throw up. That's normal at the beginning of a pregnancy. We don't want to scare you. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded their heads but showed little emotion as to whether they were happy about the baby or not.

"How do you boys feel about the baby?" Aaron asked them directly.

"Ok I guess. My friend Collin's Mommy just had a baby too and he said the baby does nothing but cry all the time and smell. Will our baby be like that too?" Jack said making a wrinkly face

"Babies cry Jack, it's their way of letting people know that they need or want something. And babies sometimes do smell. But that's only when they need a diaper change. You and Henry were the same way." Aaron laughed.

"Really? I smelled?" Jack's eyes went wide.

"Yes you did. You cried too, a lot. You were always hungry and very vocal about wanting to eat. All that eating was what made you smelly too. Many a night I would be up feeding and changing you." His father tousled his hair. "That doesn't last forever Jack. As the baby grows up he or she will settle down and sleep through the night."

"I'll be her big brother?" Jack looked his father in the eye.

"Or him. The baby might be a boy. But yes you'll be his or her big brother." Aaron beamed at the protective look that flashed in his oldest eyes.

"I'll be a big brother too." Henry announced.

"That you will Henry my boy that you will." Aaron tousled his hair too.

"Kewl!" Henry announced.

"Yeah kewl. It'll be fun having a baby brother or sister." Jack smiled.

"So you boys are ok with the new baby? You're happy." JJ hedged.

"Sure Mom. Aren't you happy?" Jack asked puzzled.

"I'm very happy Jack. This baby will be the best of all of us. A Little bit you and Daddy and a little bit me and Henry. He or she will be truly our baby." JJ smiled warmly at her oldest.

Henry didn't say much more about the baby. He was still a bit too young. When he announced to his parents that he wanted ice cream the little family all laughed. Aaron quickly stood and offered to make them all a bowl of ice cream. He also informed Jack that it was probably a good idea to talk to JJ about what they discussed. Aaron saw the look JJ gave him and he knew she would be agreeable. As he walked into the kitchen with Henry at his side to help him looked up and sighed happily 'Thank you God' he thought closing his eyes for the briefest second.

Back in the dining area Jack sat nervously next to JJ not sure how to talk to her.

"Jack?" JJ urged gently "Daddy told me you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Uh huh." Jack nodded his head. JJ waited for him to tell her what was on his mind "JJ…Mom you know my 10th birthday is coming up right?"

"Yes Jack I do. Two weeks until the big day. Did you figure out what you want for such a big birthday?"

"Yes." He answered

"Well, are you going to ask me?" JJ prodded.

"Ummm well you know my friend Mike?" Jack began.

"Yes, I know Mike and his Mom from soccer right." JJ spoke softly, her tone not betraying anything to the nervous young man before her.

"Well, um you see their dog Mable, she's a husky. Anyway she had puppies and I really really would like a puppy for my present. Their small, no more than 10-15 pounds. And I promise I'll take good care of it. I'll feed it and water it and take it out. I'll clean up after the puppy too. Please can we? Daddy said we had to wait to wait till we were out of the apartment. Which we are now. And He said you had to be ok with getting a puppy too. I've always wanted a dog. We never could when Mommy was alive cause she was allergic to them. But Please just think about it." Jack's speech was rushed and full of hopeful emotion. Looking at her the way he was JJ was hard pressed to say no to the little boy who had been through so much in his young life.

"Jack." She began. "You seem to understand that a puppy/dog is a really big responsibility. You might have to give up some of your time to take care of the dog. Are you willing to do that? Are you willing to get up earlier so you can feed and let it out? Are you ready to make sure you're up at night to let it out? Puppies need to go to the Vet too. Are you willing to miss a soccer game to take it to the vet? I mean a puppy is like having a baby. They require a lot of attention." JJ impressed on him.

"I'm ready Mom. I swear. The puppy and the new baby will grow up together. I can watch over both. I can help you and Daddy around here with other things too. You know chores." Jack could feel that JJ was going to agree.

"Well Jack, I'll tell you what. We, and I mean the four of us can go look at the puppies. We have to find one that fits in with all of us, because this wouldn't just be your dog he or she would be a part of our family. If we find one that fits our family then Daddy and I will make the final decision about whether to get the dog or not. Sound fair?" JJ told him.

"YES!" Jack screeched "Thank you Mom, Thank you. I swear I'll be responsible." He jumped up and hugged his step-mom tightly. "Thank You… DAD!" Jack yelled for his father.

Aaron and Henry rounded the kitchen with bowls of ice cream in hand. Setting the bowls on the table Aaron turned to Jack with a huge grin. "Hey buddy, I guess your talk went well." He laughed.

"Yes…yes…yes… Mom said we could look at the puppies. And we all could pick one that fit our family." Jack's enthusiasm overflowed.

"She did, did she?" Aaron chuckled. "That's great buddy. I'll tell you what. You boys eat your ice cream and JJ and I are going to go in the office and I'll show her the web cam. When you're done you boys join us. I…umm want to talk to JJ alone for a little bit ok."

"Sure Dad." Jack told him sitting down to his ice cream. "Henry, we're gonna get a puppy." Jack happily explained to his brother.

"I thought we were getting a baby?" Henry was confused.

"We are. We're gonna get a puppy too. Only sooner than the baby." Jack laughed.

"Oh." Henry was really confused now.

As Jack continued to explain things to Henry Aaron put out his hand for JJ to join him. They walked to the office and closed the door. Once alone Aaron pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that." He smiled down at his wife.

"I know." She said smugly.

"You made Jack's day you know that." He crooned to her. "I've never seen him so happy."

"It's easy to love him Aaron. He's a great kid. And he's a great big brother. He'll be fine with the puppy. I just don't want him or any of them really taking anything for granted." She smiled lovingly at her husband. "Now show me these puppies. I cannot imagine what a cross between a Husky and a Pomeranian would look like."

"I couldn't either, but I got to tell you JJ, they are damn cute." Aaron said leaving her side to bring up the puppy cam. "Here come sit down." He pulled his office chair out for her.

JJ peered at the screen before her. She didn't see any puppies at first, but after a few seconds she heard and saw the first stirrings of puppies. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. They were adorable. Small balls of fur and fluff that looked more like shrunken Huskies. She turned to Aaron.

"Oh my god they are adorable." She continued to watch and saw the puppies playing and romping in their enclosure. Two of the pups decided they both wanted the same tug toy and were rolling around in puppy tug-of-war.

"Aren't they. Jack and I like the black and white one. He's more the protector of the group." Aaron told her.

She watched carefully to see the puppy Aaron had told her about. Sure enough romping into the picture came what appeared to be the biggest puppy. Her heart softened even more. The little dog seemed to be breaking the tug of war over a toy between two other puppies. All the puppies looked fat and healthy.

"When can we see them in person?" JJ asked her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Tomorrow if you want. I already called Mike's parents and told them we might be interested in one if you agreed."

"Not too early in the morning I hope. I'd like to sleep in a little bit. I have been extra tired of late." JJ said rubbing her belly.

Aaron noticed her movement and knelt by her side placing his hand on her still flat stomach. "JJ, I'm really happy about the baby. You know that don't you."

"Yes, I know. I'm happy too. A little me or you. Thank You Aaron." JJ sighed happily. Her hand coming to rest over his.

"No, Thank you." He lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. "After everything with Foyet, I never dreamed I could be happy again JJ. But you were there always, pulling me back from that darkness. Loving me, letting me love you. You save me babe. And now you're giving me a child. You're giving me another dream I never thought would come true."

There were no words to be spoken. She simply caressed his cheek smiling brightly. They stayed that way for a few minutes before a small knock let them know the boys were ready.

"Come in." Aaron called.

"Dad…Mom?" Jack opened the door. Seeing his parents together like that he knew instinctually that his Dad was happy and letting JJ know just how much. JJ had made them whole again. A real family.

"Hey guys, you want to see the puppies. I like the black and white one." JJ opened her arms to her boys.

"Listen guys. We're going to go see the puppies tomorrow. So I don't want you guys up to late. JJ needs her rest too. You can watch the puppies for a little bit but then its bedtime understood." Aaron told them.

"Yes Dad." Both boys said.

For the next fifteen minutes the family watched the puppies romp and play. Laughing at their antics on the screen. As promised when their parents said it was time for bed both boys made no fuss. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, they were going to meet their puppy.

Author's note: Next chapter will be meeting their puppy. I could use ideas for a name. So drop me a line or better yet send me a review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to CM or the characters. This is just a fun piece depicting my opinion on how the Hotchner's would go about dealing with their children wanting a dog. Reviews are welcome. Meeting the pups and big decisions. Next chapter will be introducing the pups to the team. Story is just about finished.

**Daddies and Doggies**

The next morning dawned bright. JJ and Aaron were still in bed when they both heard the telltale signs of the boys being up and about.

"JJ sweetie, the boys are up." Aaron spoke softly.

"I hear them. I just don't want to get up yet." JJ snuggled deeper under their thick comforter.

Laughing at her antics Aaron said "Ok babe you rest some more. I'll get heckle and jeckle breakfast and dressed." He got out of their bed and headed towards their bathroom when a blonde blur whipped past him slamming the door behind her. Aaron studied the bathroom in confusion for just about 3 seconds before he heard the reason for her run to the bathroom. Morning Sickness had started. He went in the bathroom behind her finding her bent over the toilet throwing up. Reaching for a face towel he wet it with cold water and went to sit next to her on the tub. Holding the cloth to her head he rubbed her back lovingly until she was done.

"Thank you" she managed to get out. "I'm ok now."

"You sure babe? I can stay with you." He offered.

"No, No. Go get the boys ready. I'll be down in a few minutes." JJ told him.

"Ok, I'm gonna make you some toast you have to eat something. Apple juice right? That's what you'd drink when you were pregnant with Henry." He told her.

"You remember?" JJ was amazed.

"I remember lots of things Jayje. Doesn't mean I voice them all the time. Garcia I'm not." He chuckled.

"No, no you are definitely NOT Penelope. Then again if you were I wouldn't be doing this routine at this hour of the morning." JJ confirmed.

"Eweeeeee Jennifer don't even go there." Aaron made his voice sound like one of the boys.

"What are you regressing in age now? You sounded like Jack" JJ stood turning on the sink faucet to rinse her mouth.

"Hey, I was young once." He pouted.

"I know babe, I know. I just can't picture you as a whiney little boy. Don't know if I want to either." She laughed.

"Well how about I show you concerned Aaron? Will you let him get you something to eat?" He smiled at his wife.

"Toast does sound good. I'm just gonna wash up and get dressed." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Take your time babe. I'll get the boys fed and ready. We don't have to leave for a little while yet." Aaron said giving her a quick kiss and slipping out of the door.

Half an hour later JJ joined her family in the kitchen. The boys were fed and dressed Aaron had made her toast with some jelly and a glass of apple juice. As she sat down and ate Aaron turned to address the boys.

"Boys, listen up. While we're at Mike's I want you both to remember that any puppy we are interested in has to fit with the whole family. That includes the new baby too. We don't want a puppy that's too aggressive or too possessive, understand."

"Yes, Dad. Yes Daddy." The boys said nodding their head enthusiastically.

"And remember, you boys are going to have to take care of a puppy. We are not going to dump that job on Mommy."

"I promise," Jack said to his father standing a bit straighter.

"Me too." Henry agreed next to the older boy.

"Good, now go get your jackets and be ready to go." Aaron smiled at both the boys.

"You're a good dad Aaron Hotchner." JJ smiled at him before taking the last bite of her toast.

"Their good kids JJ, they make me look better than I actually am." He laughed at her.

"Don't sell yourself short there. You're a great dad. You have patience, you listen to them, and you are teaching them how to be good men." JJ said standing to give her husband a kiss. "We're lucky to have you."

"Ha! I'm the lucky one JJ. My luck changed the day I met you all those years ago. You're a great wife, a fabulous mother, a top notch agent and a wonderful friend. You've taught me how to live again and now you're giving me another child to love. I love you Jennifer Hotchner." He hugged her tightly on hand coming to rest on her stomach. "And a girl would be real nice."

"A girl huh?" JJ laughed "Well you know it's not 'my' decision there mister. That one's all on you. If you had a preference you should have had the 'talk' with your little swimmers."

"Oh wow 'little swimmers?'" Aaron guffawed loudly, arching his eyebrow at his wife. "Cute Jayje, cute."

"Hey blame it on the hormones." JJ smiled sweetly.

"Sure ok, and when you're ready to take out anyone who gets in your way?" Aaron laughed.

"What I've got a built in excuse for the next 9 months. Just make sure you don't warn Dave first though ok. I owe him some payback." JJ snickered.

"Come on woman let's go get our boys and go look at puppies. Maybe cute furry puppies will stop your murderous intentions."

"Oh you wish." She giggled after him.

They rounded up the boys and drove to Mike's house. Mike's parents welcomed them and told them that they indeed thought the little black and white pup would make an excellent match.

JJ explained to the other adults that she was expecting a baby and wanted to make sure that the dogs had good dispositions.

"Both the mom and the dad are very friendly, great with kids and very affectionate" Jasmine explained to JJ. "They're both in the back room with the puppies so you'll get to see for yourself."

JJ nodded her head. She wasn't being very good about hiding her fear and Jasmine picked up on it.

"JJ is everything ok?" Jasmine asked.

Both JJ and Aaron stiffened. Aaron glanced at JJ and stepped a little closer to her.

"I'm fine, thank you." JJ said cautiously. Jasmine looked at her with a knowing eye.

"JJ, forgive me if I'm being rude or intrusive but I can't help but ask. Are you afraid of dogs?" Jasmines voice was soft and not accusatory.

"I…" JJ couldn't' finish.

"Jasmine, Mark, several years ago we had a bad case and the man responsible had several vicious dogs that attacked JJ and another co-worker. JJ's been skittish around dogs since then." Aaron explained without giving too many details away.

"I'm so sorry JJ. I didn't realize." Jasmine apologized. "Would you like to come with me for a moment?" She held her hand out to JJ "I think I have something that will help you."

"Jasmine, I'm fine really." JJ tried to deflect the interest from her back to the puppies. "A friend told Jack that a bad dog created my fear and that a good dog could restore it. Aaron and I both feel that a puppy would be a good addition to our family. I'm sure that whatever anxieties I have can be worked out in time."

JJ didn't see Mark lean in to Aaron and whisper to him. "Jas, works with hospice dogs to bring comfort and care to the elderly and ill. She also works with several psychologists to help people with extreme psychoses. Let her help JJ." Aaron barely nodded his head in recognition of what was said to him.

"JJ, would you please come with me for a minute. I would like to introduce you to Mable separately. I want you to see what she does for a living besides having puppies." Jasmine requested softly.

"I don't know…"JJ hesitated.

"Go ahead Jayje, the boys and I will go meet the puppies. It's ok." Aaron encouraged.

"Ok fine but I don't think this is necessary. I'll be fine really." JJ tried to convince the others.

"Mrs. Hotchner?" it was young Mike who spoke.

"Yes, Mike." JJ smiled at the young boy.

"Mabel's special Ma'am. She helps all sorts of people. Mom too. You can trust my mom." Mike said proudly.

"Thank you Mike." JJ knelt down to thank the young boy. "Will you help Jack and his Dad keep an eye on Henry for me."

"Yes Ma'am" Mike beamed.

"Good." JJ stood and turned to Jasmine. "Ok, I'm all yours." She looked at Aaron who had a huge dimpled smile on his face. "Watch the boys."

"I will sweetheart I will. We'll see you in a little bit." Aaron gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Jasmine."

"My pleasure Aaron, boys, Mark go take Aaron to see the puppies and Noodles. We'll join you shortly." Jasmine instructed. She led JJ through the house into a room that house balls and toys for canine training.

"What's this room?" JJ asked looking around. She also noticed that there were several comfortable chairs along the walls as well.

"It's my therapy/training room. I often have clients come here to interact with or have their dogs trained.

"Oh so you also train dogs?" JJ asked.

"Yes I do, and Mable is always my partner." Jasmine said lovingly.

"She sounds like a wonderful dog." JJ mused.

"She is, really. She's only 4 and has been through so much in her life. When I found her my heart broke. I took her in and she's been my partner ever since."

"You found her? I would have assumed you bred her." JJ inquired.

"Oh, no. Mable was a rescue so to speak. She had been severely abused as a puppy. I got her when she was a little over a year old. Took me a good 6 months to get her to stop cowering in a corner in fear. She didn't trust humans." Jasmine explained. "Are you ready? I'm going to call her in."

"I'm ready." JJ said her voice edged with a bit of fear. "She was afraid of humans?"

"You'll see." Was all Jasmine said, she then opened a door on the far end and called for Mabel.

JJ was stunned when she saw Mabel enter the room. The dog was a beautiful greyish/blackish white with the most striking blue eyes. Yet, she noticed the dog limped. As Jasmine and Mabel came closer to her she noticed that Mabel's hind quarters were disfigured. It appeared that some of the muscles of her hind quarters were missing. "Oh my." JJ voiced her surprise.

"JJ, this is Mabel, the puppies' mommy." Jasmine introduced. "Mabel this is JJ."

Mabel promptly laid down her nose barely inches from JJ's feet. She let out a soft huffing whine.

"Hi, Mabel." JJ said softly.

"Put your hand out palm up." Jasmine instructed.

JJ hesitated a second but with Jasmine's encouragement she leaned over and turned her right palm up in front of Mabel's snout. Mabel lifted her head and ever so gently placed her head on JJ's palm. Reflectively JJ began scratching the underside of Mabel's jaw. The dog cocked her head sideways in her hand in appreciation of the gesture.

"Mabel was a laboratory puppy. The researchers used her for experiments. As you can see some of their experiments were on the effects of different pharmaceuticals on muscle tissue. She spent her first year there. I know what her injuries were, but even I don't know all the horrors she's seen and been through. When the lab was raided Mabel was rescued. She had spent her whole life in a 2 ft. by 2 ft. cage. She was terrified of people. She wouldn't come near anyone. She doesn't bark and can only give off that whine you heard. That's not breed related though, it's because the lab severed her vocal cords. Surprisingly after all she's been through. After all people have done to her, she has grown to be the most affectionate dog. She's a wonder with people now. I worked with her for a long time before she'd even let me touch her. But I'll tell you JJ, she's like a little canine Yoda. Way too smart for her own good, or mine for that matter. When I decided to let her have one litter I originally wanted another Husky. But Mark convinced me that with her temperament and Noodles goofiness the puppies would be perfect for families with little children. I never set out to breed so called designer dogs. But well, they're adorable and are the best mix of their parents. I'm sure once you meet the pups you'll agree." While Jasmine told JJ about Mabel's past they didn't pay attention to Mabel inching closer to JJ. Jasmine however took note of JJ easing off the chair and sitting on the floor with Mabel briskly rubbing her head and ears. "She just kind of creeps up on you and before you know it she has you wrapped around her paws."

JJ realized then what she had done. Not moving to startle the dog she looked deep into Mabel's expressive eyes. "I'm sorry sweety." JJ said to Mabel. Mabel just graced her with a soft whine laying her head in JJ's lap. Mabel nuzzled JJ's stomach and whined again, this time thumping her tail. JJ looked up at Jasmine.

"I think she knows you're pregnant. She's being protective." Jasmine chuckled.

"Well, if the puppy is anything like her, I think we're all going to be fine. Thank you for letting me meet her like this. She's beautiful." JJ glowed.

"You're welcome. She has that effect on people. Now I should warn you, Noodles is just as affectionate however, he's a goof ball. And throws himself at people for attention. I call him my 5 pound elephant." Jasmine laughed.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." JJ rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Mabel come." Jasmine called. "Do you need help getting up?" Mabel moved off JJ but stayed by her side to offer assistance incase her new friend needed it.

"No, I'm fine really." JJ rolled to her knees and got up. She scratched between Mabel's ears again and said "Shall we go see the pups, Mama?" A happy whine was her answer.

"Come on I'll take you to them. I'm sure by now the boys are entirely covered in Puppy." Jasmine giggled.

"Somehow I think even my 'oldest' child is in on that one." JJ chuckled.

"Aaron, wanted a dog too?" Jasmine asked.

"He'll never admit it but probably more so then Jack. He had a dog when he was younger, and that dog helped him through some really rough childhood times. Jack's mother was severely allergic to dogs, so they could never have one." JJ admitted to Jasmine. Finding talking to her very easy.

"I see, well I do hope you find the perfect family pet then. And listen I won't be upset if it isn't one of our puppies. I'll gladly help you with finding the right dog and with any training you may require." Jasmine offered.

"Thank you Jasmine. I appreciate that. Meeting Mabel and hearing her story has helped me a great deal. If our puppy can be half of what she is, I think I'll be fine." JJ smiled rubbing Mabel again who was still glued to her side.

They reached the room where the puppies were and Mabel whined to be let in. Jasmine opened the door to let them in. The scene that was before them had JJ smiling from ear to ear. Henry was on the floor covered in puppies. Little tongues doing their best to lick every inch of him. Henry was giggling hysterically. Mark stood to one side with a little red dog in his arms. JJ assumed that was 'daddy' Noodles. Mike sat with Jack cross legged on the floor a small black and white puppy between Jack's legs watching protectively over the commotion of the Henry and the other puppies. JJ was struck at how much in that moment Jack looked like Aaron. Both Hotchner males were protectively watching every move being made in the room. The only difference was Jack had a canine buddy to help him.

Aaron saw them enter first. "Hi babe, how'd it go?"

"It went fine. Mabel here and I are friends. Right Mabel?" JJ said Mabel giving off her telltale happy whine.

"Well you can see that our youngest in intent of becoming a puppy sandwich. He's going to need a bath." Aaron laughed. "Jack and his buddy here are practicing watching over their 'little brother'."

"I can see that. You know Aaron, Jack is a carbon copy of you." JJ chuckled.

"Please don't remind me. I'm beginning to think that the BAU is going to be dealing with a Hotchner at the helm for way too many years to count." He sighed deeply.

"Oh Aaron, He's going to be ten, you're his hero, have been his whole life. Right now of course he wants to be like you. Let's just wait and see what happens as he grows up." JJ soothed. She turned her attention to the boys. "Henry, do you want to come here?"

"I… I… I can't mommy. They'z won'ts let me." The happy giggle came.

"I can see that. You are going to need a bath young man." She laughed.

"NO, me never washing puppy kisses off." Henry groaned from under the pile.

"He's really taken with the pups." Jasmine whispered. "Jack and his pup are bonding nicely."

JJ turned to look at the little black and white ball of fluff studiously watching the others. "So Jack, what's the pup like?"

"He's amazing Mom. He likes in between his ears scratched. And he likes to cuddle with me. We played for a little while but then we wanted to sit." Jack told her.

JJ looked at Aaron for an idea about the dog. Aaron smiled and nodded. "He's a good dog Jayje. Not to rambunctious and genuinely likes being around people. He's a good fit. Very alert also. He's kind of latched on to Jack, which isn't bad I just wonder how Henry will feel if the pup stays closer to Jack then him." Aaron gave her his assessment.

"Hmm is that such a good thing Aaron?" JJ asked.

"I don't know?" Aaron ran his hand through his hair. "I've been sitting here trying to figure that out myself."

"Dad? Mom?" Jack spoke up.

"Yes Jack?" Aaron answered first.

"Could Henry… I mean could we….." Jack hesitated to ask his question. He looked at Henry. Even at nearly ten Jack didn't want to say anything to raise Henry's hopes up only to be disappointed.

JJ went over to Jack and knelt with him and his pup. Mike scooted away to give them room. "You want to ask if Henry can get his own pup don't you." She said softly so Henry didn't hear her.

Jack nodded, without saying a word. JJ looked over his head towards Aaron. Aaron smiled and cocked his head letting her know it was her decision.

"Well if that was ok with Mike's parents do you know which pup would be perfect for Henry?" JJ asked Jack.

"The smaller red puppy. She's been all over Henry, kissing him and making him happy. Yet she's alert to his reactions too." Jack stated with the same authority that his father gives a profile.

"I see. And do you think Henry is old enough to be responsible for the puppy?" she continued.

"No. But I would help him. He's my little brother just like the red pup is Buster's little sister. We would help each other. I could teach Henry what has to be done."

"Buster Jack?" JJ cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's what he and I decided his name should be." Jack scratched the pups head again, receiving a happy lick in return.

"I see." JJ took in a deep breath. Two days ago she would have never dreamed that she'd be in this position. She had to make up her mind and after meeting Mabel and seeing the pups with her children she knew. "I think maybe you're both ready for the responsibility."

"Really Mom? We can get both?" Jack beamed.

"Yes, if it's ok with your Dad and Henry too." JJ smiled brightly at her son.

"Dad?" Jack turned to his father.

"I think we can make room for both dogs. But, you have to help like you promised." Aaron was smiling while trying to play the stern parent.

"I will, I will, I promise." He reached over Buster to give JJ a hug. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too buddy." JJ hugged him back. She took Buster from his arms so he could run to his dad.

Throwing himself into his Dad's arms Jack said "I love you too Dad."

"Love you buddy. Why don't you get Henry out of the pile and tell him the good news." Aaron laughed.

"Jasmine, Mark are you both ok with us taking two puppies?" JJ asked.

"We're more than ok. I think both pups are a perfect match to your family." Mark said.

"Wait until Dave and Penny find out." JJ laughed. "They might regret volunteering to help when they find out its two dogs."

"Oh somehow I think Dave won't be a problem. Penny well we'll have to ease her into it. I'm sure that Derek will give her a hand if she asked. After all he's got his dog too." Aaron laughed back their private joke being interrupted by a high pitched happy squeal.

"Really Jack Jack? REALLY?" Henry squealed.

"Yeah but you have to help take care of her. You have responsibility now just like me." Jack was 'explaining' the rules to his younger brother.

"I see you have your own Yoda?" Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, he's 10 going on 40" Aaron chuckled.

"He's a great kid Aaron, and a wonderful big brother. You are very lucky." Mark said.

"Don't I know it? After everything he's been through in his life. It's great to see him happy." Aaron sighed.

JJ saw Aaron's face. She knew where his thoughts were going. "Thinking about Haley?"

"Mmmmm" Aaron sighed. "She'd be proud of him. Even if this would have never happened with her."

"Haley is Jack's mother?" Mark asked.

"Yes, she was killed nearly 5 years ago. She was allergic to dogs to boot." Aaron explained simply.

"I'm sorry. It must have been rough losing your wife." Mark offered condolences.

"Thank you Mark. Haley and I were divorced at the time of her death. But Jack was with her when it happened. Thank god he didn't see it though." Aaron said sincerely.

"Oh my god, I never knew?" Jasmine said. "I mean he's talked to Mike about his mother dying when he's been here. But he never indicated that he was there."

"Aaron got there in time." JJ simply said.

"Thank god." Jasmine said. "He's really a great young man. You both are doing a fabulous job. Please, we want you to both have the pups. No payment. Our gift to you."

"We couldn't Jasmine. We need to give you something." Aaron tried to protest.

"Nonsense, I would like to think we're all friends. We want to do this for you. There is an old wives tale that says 'Grant the gift of love and love shall be returned to you'. Consider this our gift of love to your two wonderful boys." Jasmine said.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. I hope I can call you with training tips?" JJ gave Jasmine a hug.

"Absolutely. After a week or so I can start coming over to teach the boys how to train their pups themselves." Jasmine told JJ.

"That would be wonderful. I don't know our schedules all the time but I'm sure we can work things out." JJ said.

"Well if you ever get in a bind when you have to go out of town we'd be happy to help out too. With whatever, the pups or the boys or all four." Mark offered.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Aaron offered Mark his hand again. "I always worry that the boys will miss out on something when we have to be out on a case."

"I'll be going on maternity leave soon enough so I'll be around more too." JJ reminded Aaron.

"True, but that's not for a few months yet. And you know the BAU a lot can happen in that time." Aaron mused.

"Listen both of you. Jack and Mike are friends. We're all now friends. Please, don't hesitate to ask for us to help. We're happy to do it." Jasmine said. "Now why don't we round up those pups and boys and let you all get on your way home."

"We need to go to the pet store to get things the pups will need." Aaron stated.

"How about you folks go pick up what you need, then later Jas, Mike and I can bring the pups to your house?" Mark offered.

"That works for me. But I insist that you all stay for dinner. Pizza good?" JJ told them.

"Pizza is fine." Jasmine said. "How is about 4 o'clock?"

"Perfect." JJ agreed. "Come on boys, we have to get going." She called.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"We are going to go to the pet store to buy the supplies we need for the pups to live at our house. Mike and his folks are going to bring them over at 4 and stay for pizza dinner." JJ explained to her oldest.

"Oh, Ok." Jack smiled. "Mike, you'll take care of Buster?"

"You got it Jack." Mike patted his friend.

"Mommy?" Henry looked up and asked.

"Yes, Henry?" JJ answered.

"What do I call her?" Henry's lower lip quivered a bit. Aaron recognized what was bothering Henry.

"Henry son?" Aaron stepped in. "What does she make you feel?" JJ picked up on what Aaron was doing.

"She makes me happy." Henry smiled.

"Ok, good what else makes you happy?" Aaron asked.

"Lots of thwings Daddy. Rainbows, my toys, you and mommy and Jack. Mommy's bedtime stories. My favorite is 'Little Star'." Henry's eyes got wide all of a sudden. "LITTLE STAR". he yelled happily. "That's her name Little Star, like my story."

"It's a great name Henry." Aaron told him ruffling his hair. "We can call her Star for short."

"Star…." Henry said dreamily.

"I like it." JJ smiled at her son. "Star and Buster Hotchner. We better make sure we get tags with their names and new addresses on them."

"Can we go, please?" Henry begged "We have to get Star her tag. I donts want her to get lost and not know how to come home."

"Ok, we can go." Aaron laughed lightly. "Jasmine, Mark we'll see you later."

"We'll be there with Buster and Star." Jasmine laughed. "Tell you what. I'm going to take both pups to my vet before we come over. I'll have them chipped. This way they can never get lost."

"Jasmine? You sure? I mean we can get that done." JJ said.

"Not a problem. Dr. Cahill is on the way to your place. He's a great vet, I would recommend him to you anyway." Jasmine said.

"Ok, well thank you. It's much appreciated." JJ said. "We'll see you at 4. Come on boys, we have a lot of shopping to do."

The Hotchners said goodbye to their friends and loaded up into the SUV. Once the boys were buckled in JJ took her place in the front passenger's seat. Aaron took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips for a brief kiss.

"I love you Jennifer Hotchner. You've made two boys very very happy."

"I love you too Aaron. And it's easy when their great boys. This will be good for all of us. I can feel it." JJ said lovingly.

"Remind me of those words when the first pup has an accident." Aaron laughed.

"Pfft, just like our boys those pups will be well behaved." JJ smirked. "Or else just give them your patented glare and they'll fall in line."

"My glare? You think that will work with two puppies? I got news for you Jayje, unsubs are one thing. Puppies are entirely different. And personally I think unsubs are easier, not to mention less noisey." He laughed out loud.

"Come on Hotchner, let's get to the pet store. We are going to need lots of stuff." JJ chuckled.


End file.
